The contractor will establish and evaluate a functional modular system for automatic linkage of patient identification, patient lab specimen, and laboratory analysis result. Also will demonstrate the feasibilty of extending the positive linkage system to other components of health delivery such as the provision and recording of blood, drug, diet and services.